Game Master (Nexon)
A Game Master (GM) is an official member of Nexon's staff. How to Determine a REAL GM An official GM will have "GM-'''" in their names, including the hyphen (ex. '''GM-Libra). *There are no spaces, dashes, or underscores between the "G" and the "M" (so names such as G_M_Crash, G-M_Unicorn, -G_M-Spidey, or GMiLovePie are '''fake). * GMs will have '''gold names and use gold text when chatting. *Every GM is a [[General of the Army|'General of the Army']]; but in regards to the leaderboard, they are unranked. **They will not be a low rank, such as a Trainee or a Recruit. *GMs are currently in the "'SecretNexonStaff"'' clan on Combat Arms Global. Please double-check for spelling. *GMs are currently in the ''"GameMasters" ''clan on Combat Arms Brazil. Please double-check for spelling. **Otherwise, they are unaffiliated with any other clan. * GMs will ''never take part in illegal activities, such as [[Power Level|'powerleveling']] or soliciting information. ** They will '''''NEVER ask for your account information. ** They do NOT require any sort of payment or compensation—GMs have access to unlimited GP & NX, and they have no need for your items. ** They will never offer to remove bans or "test you" by asking for items or NX. ** They will not flaunt that they are a GM. ** They will not threaten anyone with a ban. ** They will not accuse anyone of hacking or exploitation. ** They will never force players to do anything. This includes glitching and other exploits ("No Gates" in Fireteam, "Turrets Only" Quarantine). *GMs DO NOT and CANNOT: **Have any abilities that enhance their gameplay performance (ex. having more than 100 HP, going through walls, OPKing). Their abilities are no different from an ordinary player's. **Drastically alter the course of a round (no-clipping, turning invisible, unlocking safe room doors). *If you are kicked by a real GM, it will say "Kicked by Administrator" instead of "Kicked by Elite Moderator". List of Current GMs (Combat Arms Global) *CoyoteCA (Product Manager) *GM-TheREALEris (Community Manager) *GM-FANGZORZ *GM-DarkHelmet *GM-Asinus *GM-Kratos List of inactive GMs (Combat Arms Global) * GM-evolet (inactive) * GM-Viewty (inactive) * GM-Phage (inactive) * GM-LexMortis (inactive) * GM-Xtreme (inactive) * GM-MaxRecoil (inactive) * GM-Hammer (inactive) * GM-Nitro (inactive) * GM-Undine (inactive) * GM-Broda (inactive) * GM-Basher (inactive) * GM-Sinad (inactive) * GM-SnipX (inactive) * GM-Griever (inactive) * GM-Titan (inactive) * GM-Borg (inactive) *GM-MaxMM- (inactive) List of Current GMs (Combat Arms Brazil) * GM-Zoldyck * GM-Lummus * GM-ConT List of inactive GMs (Combat Arms Brazil) * GM-Loganyr (inactive) * GM-Busted (inactive) * GM-Sath (inactive) * GM-Snow (inactive) * GM-Forsetes (inactive) Overview GMs are Nexon employees. As such, they are 18 or older, and must be able to maintain public relations with the community. They are also in-charge of receiving feedback from their users, and reporting it to their superiors. GMs are not allowed to tell players anything other than what they already know/are allowed to tell. They do not just give out NX or accept random player suggestions on the spot. As the true Elite Moderators of Combat Arms, GMs roam the Forums and Community in order to maintain order as well as a healthy link between the players and the staff. Occasionally, they will host their own matches, known as GM Live Events, as an opportunity for normal players to face off against them. GMs may play under their own secret and personal account. Capabilities GMs do not have any in-game advantages; they will play at the exact same level as any other player, barring stat changes from worn items. They can, however: #Join any room at any time—even password-locked or full ones—and exceed the room limit. #Send game-wide announcements in-game. #Kick players without the use of [[Elite Moderator|'Elite Moderator']] or [[Super Elite Moderator|'Super Elite Moderator']] items. Trivia *The original GM clan was the "[[Nexon Covert Ops|'Nexon Covert Ops']]," and later [[Clan:Kalika's Legion|'Kalika's Legion']]. *For a time, many GMs remained at the rank of MAJ because of its color resemblance to the official GM rank. All GMs are now Generals of the Army by default. *GMs will occasionally report the number of recently-punished players with a server wide megaphone, even when it's low as '''1'''. See Also: * GM Impersonation Hack Media 17 People in 1 Game Room.jpg|Proof that a Game Master can enter a full room. GM Report Example.jpg|A GM Report. File:88717379.jpg|A GM's character information profile. .]] Category:System Category:Ranks